


maybe sometime

by PumpkinDoodles



Series: Taserbones Tumblr Prompts & Tiny (Adorkable) Fics [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute, Mike the barista, coffee coffee coffee...everyone shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinDoodles/pseuds/PumpkinDoodles
Summary: Anonymous said:I wish you would write a coffee shop fic? I accidentally made myself obsessed with the idea of Brock falling for grumpy pre-coffee Darcy, and then being equally enraptured but totally caught off guard by happily caffeinated Darcy?
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Series: Taserbones Tumblr Prompts & Tiny (Adorkable) Fics [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484168
Comments: 22
Kudos: 362





	maybe sometime

**Author's Note:**

> *I own nothing!

Darcy was ten minutes late for an afternoon call about Jane’s conference season schedule and jonesing for joe. She practically ran into a guy exiting her favorite coffee shop. It was down the street from SHIELD’s new headquarters. “Sorry, sorry,” she said, reaching out to stabilize herself on one muscular bicep. Brown eyes looked at her in recognition, but Darcy didn't notice. 

“Hey. That’s all right, you didn't even spill--” the dark-haired guy said, holding the door open for her. Darcy bolted inside, not really paying attention to him at all. He blinked at her back. She missed his sly smile as he looked at her.

“Mike, I need my venti vanilla! Help!” Darcy said, spotting her favorite barista. 

“We’ll get you sorted, Darce,” Mike told her. “Chai for Jane, too?” Darcy nodded wildly. Mike was good people. 

“I love you, Mike. You’re the only man for me,” Darcy said. 

“My wife might object,” Mike said.

“All the good ones are already taken,” Darcy said. “This is why I’m terminally single, Mike.” The first slurp of coffee was like liquid joy. She was hearing Elvis sing gospel in her head. “The shuffle of angels’ feet,” she said out loud. Mike looked at her face and burst out laughing. 

She was smiling and carrying their coffees into work when one of those terrifying STRIKE guys spoke to her. A huddle of them were standing in the lobby. A dark-haired guy’s head swiveled her way. “Hello again, Miss Lewis,” he said. Darcy looked at him in surprise. He had tattoos on his forearms and a shady face. Great body, though. He was wearing one of those snug-fit SHIELD tees that seemed designed to highlight that Cap and crew had massive shoulders and arms and waists so lean that even Barbie would blush. Hot, but hella annoying if you were just a regular with a soft, round belly that squished like fresh white bread and normal hand-eye coordination.

“Hi,” she said. He smiled at her, sliding his tongue over his teeth. Dear God, so obvious it had to be phony. Darcy nodded and kept walking. His gaze followed her. 

“Good to see you again,” he added. “You get that coffee?”

Who the hell was this guy? 

“Weird STRIKE guys are saying hello to me, Janey,” Darcy said, walking into the lab. “They know my name and they’re making eyes at me.” 

“Obviously, they want my science,” Jane said, not looking up from her monitor.

“Probably,” Darcy said.

“Or they want in your pants,” Jane said. Darcy snorted. 

“Not this guy. Nobody with that kind of bodyfat percentage  _ genuinely  _ wants to see me all naked and jiggling,” Darcy said, rolling her eyes. “Besides, he’s probably a murderer.”

“Who steals science,” Jane said.

“Definitely steals science,” Darcy said.

She ran into him again the next morning. She stomped into the coffee shop, swearing and stressed about an email from Ian--they were in an off again, text fighting phase--and got in line. Her phone dinged. “Fuck,” Darcy muttered, internally fuming at Ian. Suddenly, she heard a chuckle. Darcy jerked her head up. The STRIKE guy was ahead of her in line. 

“Good morning,” he said, turning back and smiling slyly at her.

“Uh, hello,” she said, thinking  _ who are you and what do you want?  _

“You, uh, need that coffee fix, huh?” he said.

“Definitely,” she said, glaring at her phone. Freaking Ian and his passive aggressive arguments about how she didn’t give him enough attention. STRIKE guy cleared his throat. Darcy looked up quizzically. “Yes?” she said.

“C’mon, get in here,” he said, gesturing to the space in front of him.

“You want me to cut in front of you?” Darcy said, eyebrows at her hairline.

“Anything that gets you that good stuff, sweetheart,” he said.

“I’m not your sweetheart,” Darcy said, stepping in front of him. She made her voice sharp and stared straight ahead.

“No?” he said, voice in her ear. He was leaning in.

“Nope,” Darcy said, trying to ignore that he smelled really, really good.

“Damn,” STRIKE guy said. “Are you always so cold to people who let you cut in front of ‘em, woman?”

“Not always,” Darcy said. “Hi, Mike!” she called to the barista. Mike grinned at her.

“Morning, Darcy,” he called out.

“Oh, you’re nice to him,” STRIKE guy said. Darcy snuck a glance at him. He was play-pouting at her. Handsomely. Ridiculously. This guy was  _ ridiculous.  _

“I save all my smiles for Mike,” she said sarcastically.

“What do I need to do, huh?” STRIKE guy asked. Darcy was still looking forward.

“For what?” she asked.

“Dinner,” he said. “You don’t have to smile.”

“I have a boyfriend.”

“I hear he lives in the Arctic,” he said.

“Bite me,” Darcy said.

“Oh, I’d like to,” he said.

“I don’t even know your name,” she told him.

“Ouch,” he said, wincing. “Mike, is she always so mean?” he asked, more loudly. Mike was working the steamer.

“Get some coffee in her,” Mike said. “She’s much nicer after coffee.” 

“Oh, yeah?” STRIKE guy said. He sounded cheerful. “Her stuff’s on me, Mike,” he called out. He paid for her coffee and then ordered her a danish with a wolfish grin.

“Seriously? On you?” Darcy said, when he grinned at her pointed look. “Cheesy pick up lines?” she added, sipping her coffee.

“Rumlow,” he said, passing her the danish and the tray with Jane’s chai. “That’s my name.” 

“Thank you,” she said politely.

“You’re welcome. You don’t think I’m funny?” he asked. 

“You’re coasting on your looks, Agent Rumlow,” she told him, grinning. His eyes lit up.

“Commander,” he said, as they moved over to the corner of the coffee shop. “Commander Rumlow.” 

“Oh em gee,” Darcy said, taking a second swig of her drink. The coffee was soooo good. Darcy sighed. He looked at her. She looked at him. Those dark eyes studied her. His mouth kept curling up at the edges. His smile was a tiny bit irresistible. A smidge. 

“Dinner?” he asked. “No rush, just sometime.”

“Maybe sometime,” she said. She knew he was watching as she walked away. 

  
  
  



End file.
